


Sweet Dreams

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: It began with a touch...
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I can't believe it's been six months since I wrote anything. After seeing the movie earlier this month, I was finally inspired to write again and out came this little ficlet about our favorite couple. There are no spoilers within, or any allusions to the movie at all. Just Phrack at their finest.

  


It began with a touch… The gentle, imperceptible tracing of a single finger down the curve of her hip in the velvety blackness of her dreams.

She felt his heat against her back and began to stir, her eyes opening wide, unseeing in the lightlessness of the room. Gently, he touched her eyelids, willing them to close once more, to embrace the night, as the moist warmth of his breath wafted intimately against her neck.

By unspoken force of will, he held her tight as his hand began a lazy exploration of her breasts. Fondling, stroking, circling the rigid peaks of her nipples until she felt the familiar tightening of her core.

His lips caressed the hollow of her throat, hot and wet, as his fingers continued ever downward, stroking her heated flesh, moisture flowing unbidden between her thighs. A shallow gasp echoed in the air as they skillfully probed between her trembling folds...searching, discovering, enticing.

Tenderly, with an ease born of experience, he nudged her topmost leg forward, the rigidity of his arousal seeking access to the soft molten core of her body. She moaned as she felt his hardness thrusting deeply within her, his fingers inflaming her, stealing her every breath as they caressed her slippery nub wanton with desire.

"Jack!" she cried as release overcame her, the pulsating heat of his essence filling her body.

And then it was over...his breath coming in ragged gasps against her neck, his trembling hand holding her against him. Their bodies lay entwined in the dark...in the night...like a dream.


End file.
